


Cafe Kiss

by Yourfriendbird



Category: Muppets, The Muppet Show, scooter - Fandom, walter - Fandom, wooter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfriendbird/pseuds/Yourfriendbird
Summary: After a stressful day Scooter takes Walter to a cafe to relax
Relationships: Scooter/Walter, Walter/Scooter, Wooter - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Cafe Kiss

It had been a long flight to the uk but the muppets never slow down. Or at least that’s how it seemed to Walter, who felt like he was more chasing after them rather than running along side them. Scooter had assured him that it takes time for everyone to not only work with the muppets but like the muppets.  
Beauregard knocked him out of his thoughts and on to the floor trying to all of Miss. Piggy’s luggage up to her room. A quick apology and he was off. The lobby was was packed with muppets running in and out, all shouting about one thing or another. Usually Walter loved the chaos. The adrenaline of simply being backstage for a show brought his spirits up. Watching one thing after another go wrong and then in the end seeing it all cancel out into some warm fuzzy finally fit for the movies. But this time it was all too much. The room started spinning around him, busy muppets swirling into a kaleidoscope of nerves. He started to panic as a blurry green figure looked down at him.  
“Are you alright?” Walter could recognize that voice anywhere, it was his idol. He immediately latched on to Kermit and let himself be dragged out side. A couple of breathing exercises later and his head was clear again.  
“It can be a lot sometimes,” Kermit gestured back to the lobby, “We all need to take a step away every now and again. The gang all had different plans for today, maybe you should rest?” As much as Walter wanted to say no, he really couldn’t when Kermit had a flipper on his shoulder like a mentor. Walter had always wanted a mentor and saying no would mess that up. But Kermit was already up and headed off to spend his free day hiking on a path nearby.  
“Hey!” Scooter popped around the corner, “saw what happened earlier, are you okay?” Walter tried to hide his embarrassment but failed miserably.  
“Yeah I’m fine now. Kermit thinks I should relax today. But I really am fine!”  
“Oh yeah he’s like that. He made me have a scheduled day for relaxing so I don’t loose it at work.” Walter could feel his heart start to beat faster again.  
“Sooo what are you gonna do today now that we’re in the uhk?”  
“Well I was gonna take it easy today too, head to a cafe maybe?” Scooter replied ignoring how Walter pronounced the uk. “You wouldn’t want to go with me would you?”  
“Absolutely!”  
The cafe was small and quite. Only one person was working there, an old man who kept anxiously glancing at his book while they were ordering, clearly anxious to get back to reading. It had begun to rain while they were walking to the cafe so once they sat down Scooter peeled off his soaked sweater revealing an only slightly damp t-shirt underneath. Walter looked at everything except Scooter to avoid staring. The windows looked like big grey paintings hung in an otherwise warm and welcoming room. Old sun bleached photos of what must be the owners family and pets were scattered along the walls along with blurry photos of celebrities passing by the cafe’s windows. Plants on shelves who’s dark waxy leaves showed that they were not neglected despite being so high up. A crackly radio played some slow instrumental in the corner. He felt the overstuffed couch he was stirring on sink a little as Scooter sat down next to him.  
Walter was about to say something really interesting and funny that would make the reader glad they took time out of their day to read this but was cut off by the old man calling out their orders. He instantly forgot what he was saying and went to get their drinks.  
They chatted about work, and all the gossip they could think of while drinking their coco. Neither of them were paying enough attention to realize that they both ordered the same thing untill Walter had brought  
their orders over and couldn’t figure out who’s was who’s.  
“I can’t believe Statler was actually on the Titanic!”  
“One of the only good jokes Fozzie ever told and it still went wrong.”  
Time passed and the rain only got worse but it was a nice white noise that helped them settle into a comfortable silence. Walter wasn’t tired just incredibly relaxed, more than he had ever been, so he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he leaned into Scooters side. But it was a bold move for him no matter how he was feeling, especially since Scooter always made him a little nervous. Thinking about it now he couldn’t figure out why that was. Scooter was always kind to him and joked with him. And while some of the muppets had an off putting or even scary appearance, probably because they were literal monsters, Scooter didn’t. He was quite the opposite Walter thought. He watched as Scooter flipped through a magazine, fingers gently folding the pages as he read. Walters stomach flipped and he worried that he was getting stressed out again. He tried to do the breathing exercises Kermit had showed him earlier that day but got distracted by what must have been cologne. Nobody smelled that good naturally. He smelled like a breeze on a spring day, like clean sheets, like...like.... like maybe he should stop sniffing his friend and start praying Scooter didn’t notice.  
“Hey Walter?” Oh no. Walter cringed.  
“...y-yeah?” Scooter shifted away slightly to look at him.  
“I’m really glad you’re working with us. To be honest I’m surprised you lasted this long but I’m happy you did. Nonstop crazy isn’t something a lot of people actually have to endure.” Walter relaxed and froze at the same time. He wasn’t caught but he was certainly caught off guard.  
“Oh well you know I could be doing a better job but I try...” he mumbled still embarrassed about earlier.  
“No I mean it Walter. Not only are you crazy talented, but you’ve been such a huge help! Everyone could be doing at better job at something but that doesn’t mean what they’re doing isn’t really good.”  
“I- I’m talented?”Walter laughed in disbelief. They worked with talent everyday, Scooter must have misspoke.  
“You’re talented, you’re funny, you’re helpful, you’re cute, you’re resourceful...” Now it was Scooters turn to cringe. Somehow he hadn’t realized he thought Walter was cute until he said it, and now there was no taking it back. He didn’t even check to see if Walter was gay and now he was calling him cute, who was shocked more by this was anyone’s guess.  
“You think I’m- I- you- What?” Walter sputtered in utter confusion, “I mean it’s not that I don’t- you- I thought-“  
“I’m sorry! I should have asked if you were even in to guys. Not that i was hitting on you or anything!” Scooter tried to backtrack, and leaned away after realizing how close they were.  
“What no?!” Walter panicked when Scooter moved away thinking it was his fault and not at all the fact that there were zero inches between them. He didn’t understand any of what was going on. Not in his head, not with Scooter. The knot in Walters gut had tightened and he took it as a sign to do the first thing that came to mind.  
He grabbed Scooter’s head and pulled him in, kissing him. Walter realized that he hadn’t kissed anyone other than Sophie from his freshman biology class, and that was a disaster. Scooter pulled away again but came back and quickly took over the kiss. It was soft and sweet like the melted marshmallows in their coco. Walters grip on Scooters face relaxed and they pulled away. They stared into each other’s eyes, until Walter caught sight of his own reflection in Scooters glasses and startled himself.  
“So, uh are we dating now?”  
“I don’t see why not.”


End file.
